Le débat du siècle !
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Une table, un débat, la famille Mikaelson et Salvatore, Katherine, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline et Matt. Que va t-il se passer dans cette salle ? Résumé détaillé à l'intérieur ! Un peu d'humour Damon/Elena/Stefan , Stefan/Katherine , Klaus/Caroline , Kol/Bonnie , Matt/Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : ****Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je viens de commencer une petite histoire autour des personnages de Vampire Diaries. En fait, j'ai fait un rêve ou Klaus et sa famille étaient dans un débat contre Elena et les autres. Le débat n'est pas si simple que cela car ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler. C'est ce que je me rappelle de mon rêve lol. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire et voir ce que ça allait donner. Et cela donne ça ! Il y'a en tout 4 chapitres, le dernier chapitre est un Bonus :-) avec beaucoup d'humour. **

**En couple il y'aura : **

**Damon/Elena/Stefan**

**Stefan/Katherine**

**Klaus/Caroline**

**Kol/Bonnie**

**Matt/Rebekah. **

**Résumé :** Les habitants les plus forts de Mystic Falls sont autour d'une table pour un débat pour un pacte de paix. Pourtant, le débat part vite entre règlement de compte, affaire de cœur, amitié et chamaillerie au plus grand Dam d'Elijah. Plusieurs questions se posent alors : Arriveront-ils à s'entendre ? Le pacte sera-t-il signer ? Et plus important, Elijah survivra t-il à tout ça ? A vous de voir ce qu'il va se passer :-)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Le débat du siècle !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"TAISEZ-VOUS !" hurla Elijah en regardant tout le monde sans la salle. Immédiatement, la salle fut silencieuse et tous les regards étaient sur lui. Certains avaient des regards choqué, d'autres avait des visages neutres. L'aîné originel soupira avant de reprendre plus calmement. "Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est pour parler tranquillement et ressortir de cette salle avec un accord"

-"Oui mais..."

-"Rebekah tais-toi, s'il te plaît tais-toi" coupa Elijah en se pinçant le haut de son nez "Nous allons réexpliquer comment se passera ce débat vu que personne n'a écouté quand j'ai parlé au tout début" continua Elijah en fixant chaque membre dans la salle.

-"Pas besoin de réexpliquer ! Nous avons compris honorable Elijah ! " dit Damon en s'attirant un coup de coude de son frère Stefan qui était assis à sa gauche.

-"Bien sûr que si, ta cervelle d'oiseau ne comprends jamais rien" dit Kol pour piquer Damon, ce qui fonctionnait car le vampire aux cheveux noir se leva d'un coup, prêt à bondir sur le cadet Mikaelson. Cependant, Elena qui était assise à la droite du vampire, le prit par le bras pour le calmer et aussi le forcer à s'asseoir. Damon se rassit mais fixait toujours Kol qui souriait.

-"Bon, je reprends. Nous sommes ici pour un débat ! A la fin de ce débat, tout le monde aura accepté les termes suivants" Elijah leva le poing en l'air avant de montrer son pouce pour établir la première règle.

Premièrement : Tout le monde s'engage à ne pas tuer ! Nous vivrons tous dans la même ville sans essayer de s'entretuer. Y'a t'il des questions ?" demanda Elijah en regardant la foule. Tout à coup, toutes les mains se levèrent et l'originel se maudit d'avoir posé la question. L'idée de ce débat lui paraissait absurde en ce moment. Pourtant, c'était lui et Elena qui en avaient eut l'idée. Après avoir eut du mal à convaincre tout le monde de participer, il n'allait pas abandonner subitement ! L'enjeu était important ! Il s'agissait de leur cohabitation dans la même ville. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il jouait les médiateurs ! C'était normal car c'était lui le plus calme et le plus posé de la famille ! Il pensait pouvoir gérer tout le monde mais c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. D'un côté de la grande table ovale en chêne, se trouvait sa famille, Il y'avait Rebekah assise à côté de Kol qui était assis à côté de Klaus qui lui-même fut assis à côté de Katherine. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait le scooby-gang. Matt était assis en face de Rebekah, Bonnie en face de Kol, Caroline en face de Klaus et Stefan en face de Katherine. Damon était assis entre son frère et Elena. Bref, tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, prêt à attaquer même.

-"Je reprends, quelqu'un a t-il des questions importantes ?" demanda Elijah dans l'espoir de voir des mains se baisser. Rebekah et Katherine baissèrent la main ainsi que Damon. "On va commencer par Matt" dit Elijah en regardant le jeune homme blond.

-"Ils sont où les toilettes ?" demanda le jeune homme en devenant un peu rouge. "Bha quoi ! C'est important" dit Matt en voyant que ses amis le regardait. Elijah soupira en donnant les indications pour trouver la salle d'eau pendant que Klaus, Kol et Katherine riaient. Le jeune homme blond se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué.

-"En attendant, je donne la parole à Caroline" dit Elijah en désignant la blonde.

-"Comment nous le sauront si vous tiendrez parole pour cette première règle ?" demanda la blonde aux yeux bleues.

-"C'est exactement la même question que j'allais poser, _love_" dit Klaus en donnant un clin d'œil à Caroline qui l'ignorait, mal à l'aise.

-"Moi aussi" dit Bonnie en regardant durement l'hybride pour qu'il arrête de flirter avec Caroline. Klaus ne fit que sourire à la sorcière.

-"Tous, nous tiendrons parole ! Un pacte de sang sera fait à la fin du débat pour sceller notre accord. S'il n'est pas respecté, nous sentirons tous les effets de notre trahison en étant lié par la douleur qu'un membre du pacte reçoit par un membre du pacte. Un sorcier puissant à rédigé ce pacte. Nous seront tous lié" expliqua Elijah en donnant un sourire satisfait face à la mine de Klaus et Damon.

-"Hey, la petite Bonnie Bennett, elle ne pourra rien faire avec ses pouvoirs ? "Demanda Katherine ayant peur que la sorcière change les thermes du contrat.

-"Non, un contrat est un contrat" répliqua Elijah en voyant Katherine narguer Bonnie d'un sourire suffisant."Stefan tu avais une question ?" demanda Elijah.

-"C'était la même que Caroline aussi" répondit Stefan.

-"Elena?"

-"Pareil pour moi Elijah" répliqua la jeune doppelganger.

-"Bien on va pouvoir continuer avec la deuxième règle" dit le vampire avant de voir que Kol avait sa main levée. "Kol"

-"Oui alors moi je voulais savoir, dans ta première règle tu parles bien de ne pas tuer hein ?" demanda le cadet de la famille Mikaelson.

-"Exactement, t'es bouché ou quoi ?" demanda Damon en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"Ecoute Salvatore laisse-moi parler ! " Dit dédaigneux le plus jeune des Mikaelson "Alors comme je disais avant d'être interrompu par le vaurien tout en noir. Nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer mais est-que nous avons le droit de démembrer, de casser le bras, de casser une jambe ?" questionna Kol en regardant son grand frère les yeux rempli d'espoir.

-"Non" répliqua sèchement Elijah.

-"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas les tuer ça ! C'est juste de la torture physique" répliqua Kol déçu ainsi que Klaus.

-"La torture n'est pas toléré Kol, enfonce-toi ça bien dans le crâne" dit Elijah qui allait continuer mais Kol leva à nouveau la main. "Quoi encore ?"

-"Et la torture mentale ? Insulter, dénigrer ..." Kol n'eut pas le temps de finir car Elijah lui cria NON "C'est bon pas la peine d'hurler, j'ai compris ! " dit Kol en donnant un sourire agaçant à tout le monde. Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour refaire apparaître Matt.

-"Alors soulagé, beau yeux ?" dit Katherine en souriant en coin. Matt ne répondit pas et s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise.

-"Deuxième règle" dit Elijah "Interdit de blesser les proches de qui que ce soit dans cette salle"

-"Ouais, ouais, ouais on a comprit, On ne tue personne, on ne blesse personne, on se respecte tous, on s'évite le plus possible, on vit tous en harmonie, dans la joie, la bonne humeur, l'amitié et l'amouuuuurrr" dit Damon en joignant ses mains et en regardant le plafond.

-"En gros c'est ça !" confirma Elijah "Alors vous accepter les termes du contrat ? Levait la main pour ceux qui sont d'accord. C'est la majorité qui l'emporte." expliqua Elijah. Cependant, personne n'avait la main levé à part Elena. Absolument personne d'autres !

-"Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est important ?" cria presque Elena "C'est pour notre survit à tous !"

-"On ne peut pas accepter comme ça ! Il faut que nous réglions nos problèmes ! " Dit Caroline en regardant Elena et Elijah qui était toujours debout au coin de la table ovale.

-"Encore une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, _ma douce_" dit Klaus en souriant pleinement à la blonde qui ce coup-ci se mit à rougir.

-"C'est écœurant ! " S'exaspéra Damon.

-"Pas aussi écœurant que ton amour pour mon double" dit Katherine en grimaçant au vampire.

-"Katherine, tais-toi" répliqua Stefan en regardant durement la jeune femme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

-"Stefan, ne me blesse pas ainsi mon chérie" bouda Katherine en regardant Stefan comme s'il était un bonbon qu'elle allait croquer. "Quand à toi mon petit Damon, t'en as pas marre de toujours être second ?" demanda Katherine, ravie d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

-"Ne lui parle pas comme ça !" intervient Elena en regardant sa copie carbone.

-"Oh, là là là là ! Elena ne supporte pas que je parle ainsi à son Damon. Mmmm, j'ai tellement peur de mon doppelganger que je vais arrêter !" ironisa Katherine en jouant avec ses cheveux bouclé. "Mon pauvre Stefan, je trouve ça vexant et humiliant que ta petite-amie prenne toujours la défense de ton cher grand frère. Le plus humiliant doit-être l'amour pour Damon qu'elle porte dans son regard" dit Katherine en jouant sur les mots pour blesser Stefan et faire culpabiliser Elena.

-"J'ai dis tais-toi Katherine" grogna Stefan, la blessure évidente dans sa voix.

-"Oh mais mon petit Stef..."

-"Il à dit de te taire !" hurla Elena en se levant d'un coup au plus grand plaisir de Katherine qui ne bougeait pas.

-"Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais vos disputes amoureuse ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème" dit Rebekah en ayant assez du spectacle du quatuor amoureux.

-"Désolé de prévenir tout de suite mais tant que je n'ai pas ce que je veux, vous n'aurez pas mon sang sur ce fichu contrat. Et ce je veux, c'est mon Stefan" dit Katherine en regardant Rebekah et lui offrant un sourire suffisant. La seconde suivante, Katherine fut épinglé contre un mur, tenu par la gorge par Rebekah. Tout de suite, Elijah repoussa sa sœur de Katherine qui tomba au sol, se tenant la gorge et regardant d'un air méprisable Rebekah qui se rassit.

-"Katherine, assis-toi à ta place" claqua la voix dure d'Elijah. La jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui dit tout en tenant son cou.

-"Bon je vois qu'on a du boulot à faire pour qu'on arrive tous à s'entendre et à régler nos problèmes. J'aurais dû prendre mon mois entier" dit Bonnie à Matt.

-"Ouais, je le pense aussi ma belle" dit Kol en donnant un sourire charmeur à Bonnie qui le fusillait du regard.

-"Ah non ! "s'exclama Damon contrarié " on n'a pas besoin d'un autre originel entiché de l'une nos filles" continua le vampire en regardant d'un air méprisant Kol qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que faire un clin d'œil à Bonnie.

-"Nos filles ?" demanda Caroline en regardant Damon.

-"Tu m'as très bien comprise blondie" répliqua Damon "Nos filles. Elena, Bonnie et toi."

-"Je ne savais pas que vous apparteniez aux Salvatore" dit Klaus en faisant monter la colère chez Bonnie et Caroline "Moi sa ne me plairait pas du tout" continua l'hybride voulant foutre la merde.

-"Eh bien oui, elles sont de notre bande donc pas touche ! Si je vois tes salles pattes de loup sur Caroline, je n'hésiterais pas à te planter une jolie dague de chêne blanc dans ton misérable cœur. Et toi, si je te vois flirter avec ma petite sorcière, je te brise la nuque" menaça Damon en pointant son doigt à Kol qui rigolait.

-"Ecoute le petit vampire, Bonnie n'est pas à toi et si j'ai envie d'elle, je l'aurais ! C'est clair ?" dit Kol en donnant un sourire qui irritait Damon au plus haut point.

-"Ah ouais ?" demanda Damon en se levant de sa chaise. Kol en fit de même. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car tout les deux crièrent de douleur. Bonnie leur infligeait un anévrisme.

-"Bonnie, arrête ! Je crois que c'est bon" dit Elijah en regardant la sorcière qui avait l'air remontée. La belle métisse arrêta son anévrisme pendant que Kol et Damon se rassirent, regardant Bonnie d'un œil mauvais.

-"J'appartiens à personne, donc je ne suis pas ta petite sorcière Damon ! Quand à toi, le vampire psychopathe, Je ne veux plus entendre un mot qui me concerne ou mon prénom dans une de tes phrases, c'est clair ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Kol qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné et déstabilisé par la menace de Bonnie. Au contraire, il trouvait ça trop chou ! Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait brûler l'originel et son sourire stupide qu'il arborait.

-"J'aimerais bien qu'on règle les vrais problèmes." commença Elijah "Comme celui du pourquoi vous ne voulez pas signer le pacte ?"

-"Je vais commencer par le plus simple. Tout simplement car Katherine m'a fait vivre un enfer à moi et mon frère. Elle à tué une amie d'Elena, elle à manipulé Mason, elle à voulu tuer Bonnie" dit Stefan "C'est déjà un problème, on discutera de Klaus après" rajouta Stefan.

-"Oui et moi elle m'a fui alors que je voulais l'a sacrifié " dit Klaus comme si ce n'était pas normale que la jeune femme l'ai fui auparavant.

-"D'accord on va commencer par l'histoire de Katherine et on va écouter ces explications" dit Elijah en s'asseyant pour la première fois depuis le débat. "Katherine, tu veux bien prendre la parole ?" interrogea Elijah.

-"Bien entendu, j'adore quand on m'écoute !" répondit la jeune femme avant de se lever et de regarder tout le monde.

-"Grouille-toi de parler qu'on en finisse" s'exaspéra Klaus en roulant ses yeux en l'air avant de croiser ses bras et de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

-"Alors je ne vais pas raconter mon histoire, elle est connue de tous ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. C'était pour ma survie, et quand à ma précieuse doppelganger, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle s'éloigne de mon Stefan. Tu peux aller avec Damon ma petite Elena. Stefan ne perdras rien au contraire ! Il m'aura moi" dit Katherine avant d'aller voir Damon et de l'embrasser sur la joue pour voir la réaction d'Elena qui était inestimable. La jeune brunette bouillonnait de jalousie !

-"Bha, je vais devoir me laver la joue" se plaignit Damon en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer sa joue. Katherine pouffa avant de regarder Stefan et de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-"J'estime que Katherine à eut ses raisons de s'enfuir loin de Klaus" avoua Stefan sous la surprise d'Elena et de Damon "j'approuve même son choix. Après tout ce qu'elle à vécu je pense que j'aurais agi pareil. Ce que je ne pardonne pas, c'est que tu nous as utilisé, mon frère et moi" dit Stefan en regardant Katherine qui avait ses traits non dur comme d'habitude mais neutre.

-"Elle n'avait pas ses raisons de s'enfuir loin de moi ! " Intervient Klaus "Je voulais juste la sacrifier, c'est tout ! A l'époque c'était courant. Et puis, elle aurait évité de devenir un vampire et de découvrir sa famille à moitié morte. Je lui aurais fait un cadeau en la tuant" expliqua l'hybride, s'attirant le dégoût et l'incompréhension de Caroline et Matt.

-"Ce qui est fait est fait Stefan" dit Katherine, le regret évident dans sa voix "J'ai été égoïste à l'époque" continua la brune "Et je le suis toujours " rajouta t-elle de manière joyeuse "j'adore ça ! Mais je veux bien faire une exception si tu reviens avec moi" dit Katherine.

-"Te laisse pas avoir par cette manipulatrice, Stef. Si bien, y'a que le train qui est pas passé sur elle" dit Damon en voyant que son frère hésitait. Damon regarda Katherine par la suite tout en donnant un demi-sourire démoniaque à la jeune femme.

-"Ah si, je confirme, le train est déjà passé sur moi." dit Katherine en penchant sa tête de côté. "J'ai même cru voler un instant" se rappela la vampirette.

Pendant la discussion de Katherine sur sa vie passée et ces actions, Kol avait écrit quelque chose sur une petite feuille, ignorant tout ce qu'avait dit Katherine. Si bien, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Quand il eut finit, il donna la lettre à Bonnie avec un sourire innocent pendant que la sorcière prit le mot, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y'avait dessus. Caroline, regardait Bonnie qui haussait les épaules à son amie blonde. La jeune sorcière ouvrit le papier et lu l'inscription :

'_Salut sexy Bonnie, _

_Tu sais tu m'as demandé de ne plus entendre une phrase de ma bouche te concernant. Alors je t'écris cette lettre comme ça tu ne les entendras pas mais tu les verras ! Je sais, je sais, je suis subtil comme mec. Enfin bref, petite et séduisante sorcière, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone. Ou comme dirais les jeunes boutonneux de cette ère : T'as pas un 06 ? Oui pas très galant les jeunes hein ! Donc je vais le formuler à ma manière : Charmante, agréable, intéressante et surtout sexy petit sorcière : Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'offrir votre numéro de téléphone ? Vous feriez de moi un vampire heureux de croquer la vie à pleine dents. _

_Le vôtre pour toujours, _

_Kol._

Caroline avait lu le mot en même temps que Bonnie et lui donna un coup de coude avant de sourire. Bonnie, elle, chiffonna le mot et le balança à la tête de Kol qui rigolait face à l'agressivité de Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Elijah épuisé en regardant Bonnie et Kol. Maintenant tout le monde les regardait, oubliant les chamailleries de Katherine, Damon, Klaus.

-"Ton frère joue les nuisances" dit Bonnie.

-"J'essayais juste d'être gentil en lui écrivant cette lettre" dit Kol en jetant le papier déchiré dans la poubelle avant de reprendre une autre feuille et d'écrire à nouveau dessus. Damon, se leva en vitesse et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour prendre le mot qu'écrivais Kol. Le jeune Mikaelson se leva à son tour et courait à vitesse vampire après Damon qui continuait à courir autour de la table. On entendait les hurlements de Kol et de Damon, à cause de leur vitesse vampirique les papiers sur la table et les stylos volaient dans la salle.

-"ARRÊTEZ !" hurla Elijah à nouveau. Sans plus attendre, Stefan se leva et réussit à prendre par le bras Kol pour l'arrêter. Klaus en voyant cela, se leva à son tour et stoppa Damon par le bras aussi. Damon et Klaus se tenaient et faisaient une épreuve de force, il en était de même pour Kol et Stefan.

-"Stefan, Damon" dit Elena en se levant et regardant ses deux frères Salvatore.

-"Kol et Klaus" gronda Rebekah, la blonde originel n'avait qu'une envie ! C'était d'en finir au plus vite et que tout le monde accepte le contrat. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire avec un certain quelqu'un.

-"Lâche mon frère Klaus" dit Stefan en maintenant Kol avec plus de force. Kol ne se laissait pas démonter et tenait Stefan fermement.

-"Non, toi lâche mon frère" dit Klaus en regardant Stefan.

-"Non, toi d'abord" répliqua Stefan ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

-"Toi d'abord Stef" dit Klaus en serrant son emprise sur le bras de Damon.

Elijah, Matt, Bonnie, Elena et Katherine regardaient l'échange entre Stefan et Klaus tout en évitant de sourire bêtement. C'était quand même une situation sérieuse ! Rebekah, elle, sortit de la salle en prétextant aller au toilette.

-"Si tu lâches Damon en premier, je te jure que je lâche Kol" dit Stefan en regardant Kol dans les yeux puis Klaus.

-"Je n'ai pas confiance, lâche Kol en premier et je lâche Damon" dit Klaus commençant à s'ennuyer de cette situation. Kol pouvait faire quelque chose quand même! Il était plus âgé que Stefan.

-"Lâche Damon en premier, je t'ai dit" cria Stefan.

-"Et moi j'ai dit ..."

-"DE LÂCHER TOUT LE MONDE !" hurla à nouveau Elijah, en faisant lâcher la prise qu'avait Klaus sur Damon et Stefan sur Kol.

-"Calme tes nerfs Elijah" dit Klaus en levant ses mains en l'air et en souriant.

-"Ouais calme tes nerfs" dit Kol en s'asseyant à nouveau.

-"Sa va pas de nous hurler dessus comme ça ?" dit Damon en regardant le mot que Kol avait écrit pour Bonnie qui était maintenant déchiré lui aussi.

-"Ouais, on faisait rien de mal" continua Klaus. Elijah, lui avait la bouche ouverte et un maux de tête qui se préparait. A moins que Bonnie lui refilais un anévrisme ? Elijah regardait la sorcière pour voir qu'elle discutait avec Caroline de quelque chose sur l'imbécilité des garçons présents dans cette pièce. Elijah su alors qu'il avait bien un mal de tête qui se préparait.

-"Faut que j'y retourne" dit soudain Matt en se levant de sa chaise et en sortant de la salle.

-"Petite vessie le blondinet ou une grosse envie ?" demanda tout haut Katherine. Personne ne comprit pourquoi elle disait ceci et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer.

-"On signe ce pacte, j'en ai marre" dit Caroline prête à tout accepté pour sortir de cette salle.

-"Oh non,_ love_, on n'a encore des choses à régler comme, le fait que Bonnie à voulu me tuer deux fois. Damon a voulu me trahir, Stefan aussi, sans oublier le petit tour de ma mère pour nous lier mes frères et moi, ton manège pour m'attirer hors du Grill laissant Kol se faire planter un pieu par le professeur. Tout ça j'oublies pas, moi !" expliqua Klaus remonté "surtout que je le mérites pas. N'oublions pas que je protège Elena, que j'ai guéris Damon avec mon sang, que j'ai réveillé la vraie nature de Stefan. J'ai fait que des choses bien ! Je t'ai même acheté des bijoux, une robe pour le bal, ma douce" continua Klaus en regardant Caroline avec des yeux de chiens battus et en mettant une main sur son cœur.

-"Ouais et elle à failli tous nous tuer avec le rituel à ma mère. Je te pardonne Bonnie, si tu sors avec moi ce soir. Je te ferais visiter ma chambre" dit Kol en levant un sourcil et en donnant un sourire charmeur. Bonnie ignora Kol du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tandis que Caroline regardait fixement Klaus avec un regard de malheureux pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau.

-"Attends, attends, attends" interrompit Elena "Tout à commencé à cause de toi Klaus ! Tu m'as menacé, tu as pris possession du corps d'Alaric pour pouvoir tuer Bonnie, c'est normale qu'elle à du se défendre !" expliqua Elena se rappelant de cette nuit-là, c'était le bal des années 80, le pire bal pour Elena ! Elle avait vraiment cru que Bonnie était morte.

-"J'avais besoin de toi pour mon rituel" se défendit Klaus.

-"Qui au final n'aurait pas fonctionné si je serais morte ! " répliqua Elena.

-"La sorcière était la cause de tout mes hybrides qui mourraient" argumenta Klaus en claquant du poing sur la table.

-"Je suis aussi la cause du pourquoi tu peux créer tes hybrides ! " répliqua Bonnie en plissant les yeux.

-"Tu es la cause de Stefan et son côté 'the ripper' " Dit Damon se rappelant du moment où son frère tuait seulement pour tuer.

-"Je l'ai libéré" répondit Klaus "Regarde, il n'est plus dépressif ce vampire, il à moins de ride sur son front" fit remarquer Klaus.

-"C'est vrai ça " dit Katherine en souriant.

-"Et il me remercie en volant mes cercueils pour faire une alliance avec Bonnie !" répliqua Klaus en levant les bras en l'air sidéré.

-"C'était pour se débarrasser de toi" répliqua Bonnie "et de tes frères" rajouta la sorcière avant de regarder Kol et dire "Je regrette vraiment qu'on à pas pu trouver une solution pour tous vous tuer"

-"Oh que c'est méchant !" dit Kol en pointant son doigt sur Bonnie "Elijah, la sorcière Bennett nous menace" se plaignit Kol de manière enfantine.

-"Pour un coup je tiens avec elle" dit Damon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-"Le pire dans cette histoire" dit Klaus en ignorant la sorcière, Damon et son petit frère "c'est toi, Caroline"

-"Tu as enrôlé Tyler ! Tu l'as forcé à t'obéir" dit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ce bon à rien mérite la place que je lui ai donné" s'emporta Klaus.

-"Ne le traite pas ainsi !" cria Caroline en se levant de sa chaise pour la première fois. "C'est Tyler que j'aime alors arrête de me draguer ! Arrête avec tes _'love' 'ma douce' 'darling' 'ma belle' _Je n'en peux plus de toi !" explosa Caroline.

-"Tu n'en peux plus de moi ou alors tu n'en peux plus de me résister? Tu sais la deuxième solution est la plus probable, tu rougis et tu as des petits sourires quand je te parle. Je crois que je te fais de l'effet Caroline Forbes. Je te plais et tu déteste ça !" dit Klaus en se levant lui aussi, ses deux bras sur la table et la posture en avant, vers Caroline.

-"J'aime et j'aimerais toujours Tyler !" prononça Caroline la voix froide mais peu sûre. Klaus serrait la mâchoire et ses poings.

-"Vous avez du popcorn ?" demanda soudainement Katherine regardant Klaus et Caroline, confortablement installé, les pieds sur la table.

-"Tyler n'est pas l'hybride le plus puissant ! Tyler n'est pas riche ! Tyler n'est RIEN" cria Klaus avant de prendre la table et la jeter brusquement. Tout le monde eut peur de cet accès de colère. Katherine qui avait ses pieds sur sa table tomba à terre. Bonnie fut la plus surprise et pour résultat, la table se figea avant même de toucher le sol. Tout le monde regardait la table perplexe puis Bonnie. Katherine se releva vite et fit comme si de rien n'était pour sa chute.

-"Waouh petite sorcière ! Tu peux figer les choses comme Piper dans Charmed" dit Damon en sifflotant "Hey, tu peux pas faire exploser les démons, les vampires ?" rajouta Damon en voyant bien Klaus se faire faire exploser devant eux. Bon, les tripes et boyaux tout partout ce ne serait pas la joie.

-"Ouais tiens, essaye avec Damon" dit Klaus en souriant.

Sans prévenir la table se défigea et tomba au sol. Bonnie regardait la table sans rien dire, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait ça mais elle l'avait fait. Elijah, d'une main, remit la table à sa place et tout le monde reprit sa place dans un silence gênant. Caroline ne disait rien pendant que Klaus continuait de la regarder.

-"Avant la dispute avec Klaus et Caroline, nous en étions où ?" demanda Elijah calmement. "Non laissez tomber, je pense qu'on va passer à autre chose ! " reprit Elijah voyant que Klaus allait parler à nouveau à Caroline et que Kol allait narguer Damon.

-"Je vais au toilette." dit soudain Katherine en se levant de sa chaise et en partant dans une autre pièce.

-"Au fait, Rebekah est toujours là-bas ?" demanda Kol en cherchant après sa soeur.

-"Oui, bon avec trois personnes de partis on va faire une pause. J'en ai grand besoin" dit Elijah en sortant lui aussi de la salle. Caroline se leva elle aussi pour prendre l'air frais quand Klaus en fit de même tout en fixant Caroline intensément. Pour aider, Caroline et ne pas la laisser seule, Bonnie se leva elle aussi et comme par hasard Kol se leva, le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Laissez-nous tranquille, je vous jure que si vous nous suivait, je n'hésiterais pas à vous infliger des anévrismes, encore et encore" menaça Bonnie en s'en allant avec Caroline de la salle. La belle blonde referma la porte en la claquant. Kol et Klaus regardèrent, prêt à suivre les deux filles.

-"J'adore cette sorcière, elle si fougueuse ! " S'exclama Kol pour son frère

-"Ne vous approchez pas de Caroline et Bonnie" dit Stefan en se levant de sa chaise lui aussi en croisant les bras.

-"Ou sinon quoi ?" demanda Kol "Tu va froncer les sourcils, rider ton front et jouer au méchant ripper avec nous ?" dit l'originel en s'approchant de la porte avec Klaus qui souriait. Les deux vampires originels partirent de la salle laissant maintenant Elena, Stefan et Damon. Le cadet des Salvatore voulait les suivre mais Elena l'en empêcha.

-« Stefan je veux te parler »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Voilà pour la première partie de cette histoire. Il reste 3 chapitres, normalement deux mais j'ai mis un bonus. Cette histoire vous intéresse ? Dois-je mettre la suite ? **

**Bonne journée et soirée. **

**Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos magnifique reviews ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ce petit « délire » plaît. Pour répondre à ta question Nikita, le site à changer pas mal de chose et je crois que les rewievers anonymes ne peuvent plus mettre leur pseudo et qu'ils sont considéré comme des invités. Je trouve ça dommage que ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ne peuvent plus écrire leur pseudo :-( Je crois que vous allez être obligé de signé votre pseudo dans la review ! **

**Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2, moins marrant que le premier (pour ma part) Bonne lecture à tous ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le débat du siècle !

**Chapitre 2 **

**Disclaimer :**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas !

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-"Reste ici, Stefan on n'a besoin de s'expliquer" dit Elena

-"Non, je ne préfère pas en parler ! " dit Stefan savant de quoi Elena voulait lui parler.

-"N'écoute pas ce que Katherine dit, elle essaye de nous monter les uns contre les autres" continua Elena ignorant le commentaire de Stefan.

-"Elena, arrête de me mentir, arrête de te mentir" dit soudain Stefan "arrête" répéta Stefan dans un chuchotement. Elena s'approcha de Stefan les larmes aux yeux pendant que Damon baissa la tête.

-"Stefan" murmura Elena en caressant sa joue.

-"Je le vois et je le sens depuis quelque temps. Tu es attiré par Damon ! Tes yeux te trahissent, ils brûlent pour lui et non plus pour moi. Je le sais et comme j'ai vu que tu t'accrochais à moi alors je me suis accroché à toi. Mais nos efforts sont inutiles ! On s'éloigne peu à peu, on se fait encore plus mal. Je ne ressens plus non plus la même chose pour toi" expliqua Stefan en caressant lui aussi la joue d'Elena qui pleurait à présent.

-"Je suis désolée, Stefan. Je ne voulais pas être comme Katherine ! " Pleura Elena "Je te jure que je ne voulais pas faire comme elle" cria Elena en enlaçant Stefan fort.

-"Tu n'as pas fait comme elle" intervient enfin Damon " Elle était la cause de notre séparation avec mon frère. Toi tu nous as réunis Elena" expliqua Damon avec un sourire. Elena se détacha de Stefan et se retourna pour regarder Damon, Stefan fit de même.

-"Je suis désolé, Stefan" dit Damon en guise d'excuse par rapport au choix qu'avait fait Elena. A cet instant, il se retenait de monter sur la table et de faire le zouave. Pourtant, une partie de lui était déçue et triste pour son frère.

-"Ne le sois pas Damon, tu as fait des efforts et tu l'aimes vraiment" Dit Stefan avant de partir de la salle pour laisser Elena et Damon ensemble.

-"Alors tu me choisis bien ?" demanda Damon en s'approchant d'Elena qui essuyait ses larmes.

-"Oui" répondit faiblement Elena.

-"Ce n'est pas une ruse ? Tu ne vas pas me repousser et courir après Stefan comme tu le fais à chaque fois ?" demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Non Damon, je t'aime toi ! " déclara Elena avant de se faire embrasser sauvagement par Damon. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne se sentait plus coupable ! Elle pouvait enfin embrasser Damon sans penser à Stefan. Très vite, Elena pouvait sentir les mains de Damon parcourir son corps. Sans retenu, elle en fit de même.

Quand Stefan sortit de la salle, il se retrouvait dans un couloir de la maison des Mikaelson. Il se dirigea dehors dans leur jardin pour prendre l'air. Le vampire fut vite rejoint par Katherine.

-"J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ?" demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

-"Laisse-moi tranquille ! " rétorqua Stefan en donnant un coup de pied à un caillou.

-"Tu sais que tu peux avoir mieux qu'Elena" continua Katherine en marchant à côté de Stefan qui regardait le vivier que possédaient les Mikaelson.

-"Oui je le sais" répondit Stefan en se retournant vers Katherine qui s'approcha de lui mielleusement.

-"Une femme plus mûre, avec des années d'expérience de la vie et de tout ces plaisirs" murmura Katherine en caressant le torse de Stefan. "Une femme que tu as aimé à la folie à une époque."

-"Une femme que j'ai aimé à la folie à une époque" répéta Stefan dans un murmure lui aussi. Le visage de Katherine était tout proche de Stefan. Les deux vampires pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Stefan approcha son visage encore plus près pour effleurer les lèvres de Katherine.

-"Stefan, je t'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" cria le vampire avant de tomber dans l'eau du vivier. Stefan rigolait à cœur joie avant de se retrouver, lui aussi, dans l'eau à cause de Katherine qui l'avait entraîné par le bras. C'était au tour de Katherine de rire avant de remonter sur la terre ferme suivit de Stefan.

-"Il est impudent de jouer comme ça avec moi Mr Salvatore" dit Katherine de manière joueuse. Cela rappelait à Stefan quand ils étaient en 1864.

-"Il est imprudent de jouer les poissons dans mon vivier. Tiens vous venez de me donner une idée pour la décoration de ma chambre !" se fit entendre la voix de Klaus "Un aquarium géant avec Katherine Pierce et Stefan Salvatore, faisant les poissons. Tiens, faut que j'en parle à Henriko, le décorateur" continua Klaus accompagné d'Elijah qui donnait un regard désapprobateur.

-"Klaus, tant que nous n'auront pas signé l'accord, on ne laissera personne sortir du manoir alors tes menaces enfoui les au profond de ton être" prévient l'aîné de la famille.

-"Elijah, t'es trop coincé mon frère ! Je plaisantais. Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot plaisanté au moins ?" demanda l'hybride en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-"Oui et toi ?" demanda Elijah sérieux.

-"Oui" répondit Klaus "c'est dire une chose pour faire rire les autres et qu'on ne pense pas" répondit vite Klaus en donnant un sourire.

-"Enfantin comme définition cher frère !" dit Elijah en se détachant de son frère "Je vous invite à retourner dans la salle pour la suite de ce désastreux débat ! " prévient Elijah pour Stefan et Katherine. "Je vais prévenir Bonnie, Caroline et les autres." continua Elijah en partant sans Klaus qui continuait de fixer Stefan et Katherine.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Stefan.

-"Rien, je me disais juste que vous me reviendrais trop cher pour le changement d'eau de mon aquarium" dit Klaus avant de partir dans son manoir.

-"On y va ?" demanda Katherine en tendant la main à Stefan qui passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder.

Quand Stefan et Katherine entrèrent dans le manoir, la première chose qu'ils virent fut la porte de la salle défoncée. Toute de suite, les deux vampires entrèrent pour voir que tout le monde était à sa place. Il manquait Rebekah et Matt.

-"Pourquoi la porte est défoncé ? " demanda Stefan.

-"Bonnie à envoyé Kol contre celle-ci car il lui a touché les fesses" expliqua rapidement Caroline "Puis tout le monde à vu le soutien-gorge de Miss Gilbert qui était affalé sur la table avec Damon au dessus." rajouta la blonde en colère contre son amie qui était rouge. "Pourquoi vous êtes mouillé ?" demanda Caroline en voyant Stefan et Katherine.

-"Bien je vois qu'on ne perds pas de temps" dit Katherine en adressant un regard moqueur en direction d'Elena qui baissa la tête, honteuse. Stefan laissa échapper un soupir déçu mais s'assit. "Pour répondre à ta question Caroline, c'est l'effet que Stefan à sur moi et que moi j'ai sur lui. Oups, tu parlais de nos vêtements ! Que suis-je bête" dit Katherine en voyant les expressions choqué de tout le monde.

-"On ne va pas continuer !" s'exclama Klaus dégouté "Ils ont failli faire l'amour sur ma table ovale de chêne ! " se scandalisa l'hybride "Puis Rebekah et Matt ont disparut" rajouta l'hybride.

-"Ils sont dans la chambre de ta sœur en train de faire de la gym" dit Katherine avec un sourire satisfait.

-"QUOI ?" hurlèrent Kol et Klaus en même temps.

-"Je vais tuer ce blondinet" dit Kol se préparant à s'en aller.

-"Touche un cheveu de Matt et sa va mal se passer pour toi" prévient Caroline. "Rebekah sait ce qu'elle veut et Matt aussi. Ils sont grands et eux au moins sont d'accord pour le contrat" expliqua calmement Caroline dégouté quand même d'imaginer Matt et Rebekah faisant des activités physiques à l'étage.

-"Caroline à raison, on va continuer sans eux" dit Elijah.

-"Ah non je continue pas avec cette table pourri maintenant "se plaignit Klaus. "Virer-moi cette table" ordonna l'hybride en regardant les frères Salvatore "Je la touche pas" rajouta le blond aux yeux bleus.

-"Désolé mais je ne suis pas ton larbin ! Je n'enlèverais pas cette table de là" dit Damon, avec un sourire jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles.

-"Bon, on continue le débat ?" demanda Elijah se foutant de cette table.

-"Non" répliqua Klaus avant de crier " La table est remplie de microbes"

Sans crier gare, Elijah posa ses mains sur la table et la poussa rapidement vers le mur ou la porte était défoncé. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivit d'un mur s'écroulant à terre. Si Bonnie avait défoncé la porte en faisant voler Kol par celle-ci, là Elijah avait fait fort ! Tout le mur était tombé à terre et la table fut cassée en deux. La poussière volait encore dans la salle et Bonnie dut mettre sa main devant la bouche avec Caroline et Elena. Dans la poussière blanche qui volait encore, on pouvait apercevoir Elijah, il était recouvert de poussière blanche à cause du mur et il respirait fortement.

-"On-reprends-le-débat" articula bien l'original, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Kol leva la main et Elijah décida de l'ignorer. Pourtant, le jeune originel prit la parole tout seul.

-"On n'a plus de table !" dit le cadet avec un sourire innocent.

_'Elijah, calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu es en train de perdre ta réputation d'homme stoique et calme. C'est Kol, il le fait exprès. Ne le tue pas, Ne le tue pas, Ne le tue pas !' _se répéta le vampire en entrant à nouveau dans la salle, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Il s'assit sur sa chaise. Si bien c'est ce qu'il restait en meuble.

-"Maintenant qu'on à établi tout les problèmes que Katherine à provoqué et que Klaus à fait, mais aussi ce que vous avez fait" dit Elijah en regardant le scooby-gang. On peut dire que nous sommes à égalité, chacun avait ses raisons !" expliqua le plus calmement possible Elijah "Est-ce qu'on peut voter, maintenant ?" demanda le vampire en regardant tout le monde.

-"Moi je veux Stefan avant" dit Katherine la voix malicieuse.

-"Moi je veux que Caroline me fasse un lap dance" dit Klaus imitant le ton malicieux de Katherine pour la narguer et voir l'expression gêné de Caroline.

-"Moi je veux me barrer d'ici" dit Stefan en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Moi je veux retrouver Tyler" dit Caroline sournoisement pour voir la mâchoire de Klaus se serrer et ses yeux s'assombrir.

-"Moi je veux dormir" dit Elena.

-"Moi je veux voir Bonnie en sous-vêtement" intervient Kol en soulevant ses sourcils suggestivement, ce qui lui valu un rougissement de Bonnie et aussi un petit anévrisme.

-"Moi je veux Elena Gilbert" dit Damon avant de se taper la tête" Ah, ah je suis con ! Je l'ai déjà" dit le vampire en donnant un sourire satisfait et ignorant les yeux de Stefan.

-"Moi je veux ce que j'ai toujours désiré au plus profond de moi" dit Klaus en prenant une voix douce et en ayant le regard dans le vide "Je veux la paix dans le monde et me reconvertir en Saint." avoua t-il sérieux. La salle était silencieuse tout à coup et tout le monde regardait Klaus. L'hybride se mit à rire d'un coup avant de déclarer "Mais nan, je déconne" l'hybride continuait à rire avant de regarder son frère Elijah "C'est blague, une plaisanterie. T'enregistre Elijah ?" demanda l'hybride.

-"Hilarant, Klaus ! C'était hilarant" dit Elijah sans humour "Bonnie, souhaite-tu dire toi aussi ce que tu souhaites? Tant qu'on y'est !"

-"Moi je veux continuer ce débat et en finir au plus vite" dit la sorcière se massant la les tempes.

-"Moi aussi, alors s'il vous plaît, revenons aux choses sérieuse" dit Elijah en soupirant. "Qui est d'accord avec le pacte ?"

-"Moi" dit Elena en levant la main.

-"Moi aussi" dit Caroline.

-"Moi aussi" dit Bonnie en regardant Elijah "Matt et Rebekah le sont aussi et toi aussi. Cela fait 6 contre cinq, on fait le pacte " dit Bonnie vite en se levant et en se mettant à côté d'Elijah.

-"Elijah ne compte pas, Darling, il est le médiateur, celui qui fait l'arbitre, donc c'est 5 contre 5" dit Kol en souriant et en se levant pour se diriger vers Bonnie et la reconduire sur son siège. Il l'a força à s'asseoir en veillant bien à ce que sa main touche les épaules de Bonnie puis retourna vers sa chaise. Bien sur, au moment ou Kol allait s'asseoir, Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour déplacer la chaise. Kol se retrouva donc sur les fesses, cible de tous les rires dans la salle, y compris Elijah.

-"Tu vas me le payer chère la sorcière ! " Maugréa Kol avant de prendre sa chaise et s'asseoir, le visage furieux avec les yeux qui allait de paire.

-"Désolé, je ne te donnerai aucun centime même si tu serais à mes pieds en train de mendier" répliqua Bonnie. D'habitude elle n'aurait jamais répondu mais là c'était plus fort qu'elle. Kol lui faisait perdre son sang-froid.

-"Ca ne fait rien, pour toi j'accepte le paiement en nature sans sourciller " répondit Kol en donnant un sourire coquin.

-"Oh mais c'est que l'originel s'est vraiment entiché de la petite sorcière !" fit remarquer Katherine en recevant un regard mauvais de Bonnie.

-"Le débat" dit Caroline en croyant perdre la boule "on peut revenir au débat ?" demanda la blonde. "Elijah, ton vote ne compte pas ?" demanda la blonde en suppliant l'originel de dire que son vite avait une importance.

-"Malheureusement non, Kol à raison" répondit l'originel.

-"Comment on va faire maintenant ?" demanda Caroline déçue et regardant sa montre "Cela fait quatre heures que nous sommes ici ! "

-"Oui et les chaises ne sont pas confortable ! " Se plaignit Damon "Tes goûts en alcool sont pathétiques aussi" rajouta le vampire pour Klaus.

-"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter Stefan ?" demanda Elena.

-"J'ai pas confiance en eux, c'est tout ! "répliqua Stefan agacé.

-"Damon ?" demanda Elena en prenant sa main et en la caressant.

-"Bon d'accord j'accepte ! De toute façon si quelqu'un ne respecte pas les termes du contrat, pacte machin chouette, on sera tous puni par une douleur."Expliqua Damon en pensant que Klaus ne ferait rien, il n'était pas aussi bête pour se laisser faire du mal et souffrir facilement. Si lui, le grand Damon Salvatore (qui avait réussi à avoir Elena) était d'accord avec ce pacte et qu'il avait comprit les enjeux du vote et qu'il n'allait pas attaquer Klaus, alors l'hybride lui-même devait le comprendre.

-"Chouette, cela fait 6 contre 4. Le débat est enfiiinnn terminé" dit Bonnie en se levant à nouveau et en se dirigeant vers Elijah. Tout le monde se levait. Katherine, Kol, Klaus et Stefan n'étaient pas ravi de la décision de Damon. C'était immature de changer car Elena faisait les yeux doux. A moins que le vampire aies fait fonctionner son cerveau !

-"Ce n'est pas juste de le faire à la majorité" dit soudainement Klaus comme un gamin ayant perdu un jeu.

-"Mauvais joueur, tu as accepté cette règle au tout début" lui fit rappeler Caroline.

-"Ah oui ?" demanda Klaus en se mettant à côté de Caroline et sentant son parfum. Cette action faisait rougir la jeune blonde. "Tu sens bon ma douce" complimenta Klaus en susurrant à l'oreille de la belle blonde.

-"Gerbant" dit Damon en roulant ses yeux en l'air. La minute d'après, le vampire aux cheveux noir se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, maintenu par une seule main de Klaus.

-"Damon !" cria Elena en se dirigeant vers l'hybride et l'aîné des Salvatore. Klaus resserra sa prise autour du cou de Damon avant de dire d'une voix froide :

-"J'en ai assez de supporter tes remarques bidons ! Il se pourrait que j'ai bien envie de te tuer là, maintenant, tout de suite"

-"Lâche-le Klaus" dit Stefan en s'avançant vers l'hybride et le poussant de toute ses forces hors de son frère. Klaus tomba en arrière et au sol mais sa prise sur Damon était tellement forte que le vampire aux yeux bleues et aux cheveux aussi noir que le jais tomba sur la poitrine de Klaus. Une position assez bizarre!

-"Relève-toi gros porc ! " cria Klaus avant de pousser Damon sur le côté. L'hybride se releva et enlevait la poussière blanche qu'il avait sur lui quand d'un seul coup, il se retrouva à terre. En effet, Damon s'était relevé vite et s'était jeté sur Klaus comme l'aurait fait un rugby man. Encore une fois, Damon était sur Klaus mais le vampire, l'enfourcha pour lui asséner des coups de poing puissant au visage. De suite, Kol vint s'en mêler en tirant Damon hors de son frère et en lui mettant des coups de pieds et des coups de poing mais Stefan rejoint lui aussi la bagarre en frappant d'un coup de pied puissant Kol par derrière. Klaus se relevait et prit Stefan par les cheveux avant de fracasser sa tête contre un mur. Kol, prit Damon par les cheveux lui aussi et sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche en approchant la lame des cheveux du vampire sous les cris de Damon :

-"Non pas mes cheveux, pas mes cheveux"

Sans attendre d'avantage, Kol coupa les cheveux de Damon en faisant un gros trou sur le côté gauche du crâne de Damon qui n'avait jamais eut une coupe d'aussi prêt. Furieux, Damon explosa de colère.

-"Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Mikaelson" menaça Damon avant de sauter sur Kol qui l'évita. A la place, ce fut Elijah qui se retrouva sous Damon. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien fait ! Il voulait juste que le pacte soit signé ! Il voulait juste la paix, c'était trop demandé ? Là, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait faire une dépression.

Bonnie et Caroline regardaient la bagarre sans rien faire pendant qu'Elena criait partout après Stefan et Damon.

-"J'ai soif" dit d'un seul coup Bonnie à son amie

-"Moi aussi" dit Caroline en regardant Elijah pousser Damon et Kol repousser le vampire sur son frère Elijah. Stefan, lui avait réussit à se dégager de Klaus et à le frapper avec une plante verte de deux mètres. "On y va ?" demanda Caroline à Bonnie.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie en passant devant Katherine avec Caroline «Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?" demanda la sorcière en voyant Katherine tenir son portable horizontalement.

-"Je film la bagarre pour ensuite le mettre sur mon compte facebook" indiqua la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Tu as facebook ?" demanda étonné Caroline en roulant les yeux en l'air en entendant le cri de Klaus.

-"Evidemment, j'ai 1674 amis" répondit Katherine heureuse d'elle. "Mes fans vont adorer cette vidéo"

-"Nous on va boire quelque chose" dit Bonnie en partant avec Caroline pour de bon. Katherine, elle continuait de filmer la bagarre, trop heureuse de voir un peu d'action.

-"Il n'y'a rien dans son frigo ! " Se plaignit Bonnie "Que des poches de sang ! " s'indigna la sorcière.

-"ESPECE DE SALE ENFLURE !" entendit Caroline et Bonnie

-"C'EST TOI L'ENFLURE KLAUUUS !" répondit Stefan en hurlant de rage.

-"Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose vite-fait ?" demanda Caroline en n'attendant même pas la réponse de Bonnie et en allant directement chez elle et revenant trois minutes plus tard avec une grande bouteille d'eau.

-"Merci Caroline, tu es géniale" remercia Bonnie en buvant la moitié de la bouteille en une minute.

D'un seul coup, les deux filles sursautèrent en voyant quelqu'un passer à travers le mur de la cuisine. C'était Kol. Le vampire se releva et réajusta son maillot avant de regarder Bonnie et lui faire un clin d'œil.

-"Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie de m'excuser !" dit-il avant de repartir dans la salle.

-"CELA SUFFIIIIIIIITTT" hurla Elijah d'un coup, sa voix claquant malgré tout les cris que faisaient les garçons. D'un seul coup, plus personne ne parlait. Bonnie et Caroline n'entendirent plus rien. Les deux filles décidèrent de retourner dans la salle. A leur plus grande surprise, elle vit Elijah marcher comme un fou devant Damon, Stefan, Kol et Klaus, aligné. On aurait dit quatre garçons qui allaient se faire engeuler par leur père. Katherine était au coin de la pièce en regardant le spectacle émerveillé. Elena était tout le contraire, elle tremblait.

-"Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre ! Maintenant vous allez me signer de votre sang ce pacte avant que je le prenne et que je vous le fasse avaler." Cria Elijah en sautant presque en l'air tellement il était remontée "Une promesse est une promesse et personne n'y reviens. Tout le monde s'ouvre le poignet et met son sang dans cette coupelle et on le verse sur ce papier qui scellera notre pacte." continua de crier Elijah. -"Mais avant, on va chercher Matt et Rebekah" ordonna le vampire en se dirigeant vers l'étage. Klaus suivit son frère avec un sourire il prit la main de Caroline en passant qui ne se débattit pas. Elle en avait marre de se battre avec lui aujourd'hui ! Elle en avait marre de nier les sentiments naissant qu'elle ressentait pour l'hybride. Cela devenait trop compliqué.

Elena, elle, prit le bras de Damon et se colla à lui. Katherine vint vers Stefan et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme manipulatrice, Stefan lui prit le poignet fermement. Ce n'était pas doux mais il l'a touchait ! Il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Kol dans la salle.

-"Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Et toi ?" demanda Kol en ne répondant pas à la question de Bonnie.

-"Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de surprendre un de mes meilleurs amis avec ta psychotique de sœur" répliqua Bonnie en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"Moi c'est la même chose. Je n'ai pas envie de surprendre ton misérable ami avec ma sœur" dit Kol "Je suppose que nous sommes seuls maintenant !" rajouta le vampire en s'approchant de Bonnie et en lui donnant le sourire le plus charmeur du monde. Bonnie commençait vraiment à perdre patience et avait du mal à résister au visage si beau de Kol. C'était une honte d'être aussi beau et d'être un vampire originel !

-"Je sais pas si tu es long à la détente ou tu le fais exprès mais c'est mort ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec un garçon dans ton genre. Même si tu étais le dernier mec sur terre avec un clochard et que je devrais choisir qui je veux embrasser. Je choisirais sans hésiter le clochard. Je suis une sorcière, tu es un vampire et surtout mon ennemi alors oublie-moi, et va t'amuser avec d'autre fille" expliqua Bonnie rapidement sans reprendre son souffle et partant de la salle. D'un seul coup, elle fut rattrapé par son bras et attirer brusquement à la poitrine du vampire originel qui sans attendre posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie. La sorcière se raidit d'un coup et ne bougeait pas. Kol Mikaelson était en train de l'embrasser ! Son ennemi était en train de l'embrasser ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond car elle ne faisait rien. Pourquoi elle ne l'envoyait pas loin d'elle ? Pourquoi ne lui refilait-elle pas d'anévrisme ?

La réponse : Parce qu'elle était incroyablement surprise par la douceur des lèvres du jeune homme et que le baiser était l'un des meilleures qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu ! Puis ce n'était pas tout ! Non, car Kol venait de taquiner les lèvres de Bonnie avec sa langue pour qu'elle lui donne l'accès. Bonnie, étant complètement perdue, autorisa à Kol d'approfondir le baiser.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Merci de votre lecture :-) Laissez une trace de votre passage en laissant un commentaire J'adore les reviews (^-^) **

**Bonne journée ou soirée à tous **

**Bisous **

**O-0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay **: _Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis trop contente de lire que tu as ri et que tu as aimé. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi._

**Johanne :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aime une fois de plus une de mes histoires hé hé. _

**Saaaraah :** _Je suis contente de ton retour, merci beaucoup pour la review. J'espère bien que ce chapitre va te plaire et que mes autres aussi._

**M :** _Merci pour la review, je suis heureuse que t'aime bien. Le Delena, c'est la première fois que j'en écris. Je voulais à tout prix mettre Stefan et Katherine ensemble donc j'ai mit Damon avec Elena. Je ne voulais pas mettre Bonnie avec Damon mais avec Kol. Je suis à fond Kennett en ce moment lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

**Angylafan :** _Oh merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour ton commentaire (^-^) J'espère que tu vas rire aussi avec ce chapitre._

**SweetyK **_**:**__ Merci, j'accepte avec grand plaisir ce compliment :-)_

**Loubna :** _Merci vachement pour ce commentaire. Oui je crois bien que nous avons perdu Elijah, le pauvre lol. _

**N/A : Désolée pour le retard, je travail en centre et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heure de repos… Plus ma jambe dans une attelle ce n'est pas facile de se déplacer. Enfin bon, bonne lecture à tous ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le débat du siècle !

**Chapitre 3 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant le baiser de Kol et Bonnie, Elijah et tous les autres étaient devant la chambre de Rebekah. On pouvait entendre des bruits bizarres mais aussi une discussion qui mettait Klaus hors de lui.

-"Oh, Matt, tu m'impressionnes ! "

-"Merci" répliqua essoufflé le jeune athlète.

-"Quelle endurance, j'aurais jamais cru que tu tiennes aussi longtemps !" complimenta Rebekah.

-"Fallait bien que je prouve ma valeur ! Tu es un vampire originel, je n'ai pas envie d'être une mauviette. Puis je suis l'homme, je te rappel !"

-"Puis quels mouvements ! Tu les faits au bon moment et super bien !" continua de complimenter Rebekah.

-"T'es pas si mal non plus !"

-"On recommence, j'en ai envie ! " dit Rebekah murmurant.

-"Encore ! Ton appétit est insatiable mais j'aime ça" répliqua Matt.

Klaus et les autres, toujours à l'extérieur de la chambre de Rebekah ne savaient pas s'il fallait entrer ou les laisser ensemble continuer leurs ébats ! Pourtant, Klaus n'était pas d'accord, il lâcha la main de Caroline et défonça la porte de Rebekah en donnant un violent coup de pied. La porte partit d'un coup s'écraser contre le mur d'en face de Rebekah qui était surprise et en colère. Matt avait fait un bond de deux mètres.

-"Je ne tolère pas que ma petite sœur continue à ...à ...à... coucher avec un humain comme toi ! " cria Klaus fou de rage, regardant durement sa sœur puis Matt.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Rebekah, furieuse.

-"Fais pas l'idiote, Bekah ! " dit Elijah "On aimerait ton sang et le sang de Matt pour que le CONTRAT soit enfin rempli, alors excuse toi à Klaus ou sinon je ne verrais jamais le bout de ce débat qui part en Live" supplia presque Elijah.

-"Matt et moi nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! " Cria Rebekah les mains sur ses hanches et regardant furieusement son frère. "Pas encore ! " Rajouta t-elle en donnant un petit sourire au blond qui regardait l'échange sidéré.

-"Ah ouais ? Tu nous prends pour des pigeons Barbie ?" demanda Damon avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage " Comme par hasard Matt et toi vous êtes partit au toilette et vous n'êtes jamais revenus ! On viens ici et hop, on entends presque tous les compliments que tu as fait sur l'endurance de Matt." continua Damon.

-"Pour un coup je tiens avec le vampire déprimant ! " Dit Klaus en croisant ses bras "Puis Katherine est venu nous dire avec un sous-entendu ce que vous étiez en train de le faire ! " continua l'hybride dans une humeur noire.

-"Oui, ils faisaient de la gym! " dit Katherine avec un sourire taquin. Stefan l'a regardait avec grand intérêt. Katherine savait quelque chose d'autre !

-"Alors ! " demanda Klaus en regardant sa sœur et en tapant du pied "Tu vas pas le nier j'espère ?"

-"Oui, c'est vrai ont à fait de la gym" dit Rebekah "Pourquoi c'est interdit ?" demanda la blonde d'un coup de dent.

-"Ta gym sexuel avec ce...cet humain est inimaginable!" dit Klaus la voix froide.

-"Nous n'avons pas eut de rapport sexuel ! Nous avons fait de la gym Klaus, de la GYM ! Tu comprends ? Tu sais courir sur le tapis roulant, s'étirer, faire le poirier, le grand écart ?" demanda exaspéré Rebekah. Klaus regardait sa sœur bizarrement ainsi que le reste de la compagnie sauf Katherine. L'hybride se retourna pour dévisager Katherine qui avait toujours un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

-"Quoi ? Je vous ai bien dit qu'ils faisaient de la gym non ? J'ai pas dit qu'ils faisaient la danse de l'amour" dit Katherine fiere d'elle.

-"Oh Katherine ! Je vais t'étrangler " dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme. Cependant, Stefan se mit devant la jeune femme pour la protéger et pour que Klaus laisse tomber.

-"Arrête, commence pas" prévient Stefan.

Klaus regardait à nouveau Rebekah et Matt qui attendaient des excuses ! Mais, jamais O grand jamais il s'excuserait. A la place, l'hybride partit de la chambre en furie pour aller dans la sienne.

-"Pourquoi quand je dis la vérité personne ne me crois ?" se plaignit Katherine en partant elle aussi faire une découverte intéressante qu'elle prit en photo.

-"On se retrouve dans la salle, du moins ce qu'il en reste" dit Elijah voulant vraiment, mais alors vraiment en finir.

Tout le monde partit de la chambre de Rebekah ! Caroline, elle ne suivait pas le groupe mais partit voir Klaus. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé pour rien cet hybride !

La jeune blonde toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer et découvrir Klaus sur son lit en regardant le plafond.

-"On va enfin pouvoir sceller le contrat mais faut que tu viennes" dit Caroline la voix douce. L'hybride ne répondait pas et Caroline se sentait mal à l'aise, presque bête d'être venue chercher l'hybride. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça d'ailleurs ? La belle blonde rouvrit la porte de chambre de Klaus avant de sentir son poignet entouré par une main puissante, et encore, la prise était douce.

-"Qu'a t-il de plus que je n'ai pas ?" demanda soudainement l'hybride. Caroline se retourna pour faire face à Klaus. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé !

-"Je..."

-"Il n'a pas la puissance ! Il ne peut pas t'offrir la sécurité que tu recherches tant alors que moi je peux. Tu sais que tu seras protégé ainsi que ta famille." argumenta Klaus "Je sais que c'est ce que tu recherches le plus dans un homme" continua t-il en chuchotant et en caressant la joue de Caroline.

-"Tu es mon ennemi" souffla Caroline en regardant les yeux de l'hybride "Tu nous as fait beaucoup de mal" rajouta t-elle.

-"Plus maintenant" rétorqua Klaus.

-"Tu es sadique"

-"Je protège ceux que j'aime"

-"Tu es fou ! " S'exclama Caroline ne savant plus quoi dire à cause de la proximité de Klaus.

-"De toi, ma douce" rétorqua Klaus

-"Embrasse-moi" dit soudainement Caroline.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda l'hybride surpris qu'elle lui demande ça ! Klaus n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il trouve les lèvres de Caroline sur les siennes. Sans attendre il répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Cependant, Caroline arrêta le baiser aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. "Qu'il y'a t-il Love ?" demanda l'hybride.

-"On retourne dans la salle." dit Caroline en se détachant de Klaus et en partant de sa chambre. En l'embrassant, elle avait reçue un choc ! Elle avait pu voir que Klaus ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments pour elle. Le baiser avait montré à quel point il tenait à elle. Elle l'avait ressentit et elle en était toute retourné.

-"Caroline ! " Appela Klaus en suivant le vampire qui avait réussit à lui faire renaître des sentiments.

-"Une chance ! Klaus. Je te laisse une chance mais ne la gâche pas." expliqua rapidement Caroline sans le regarder et continuant sa marche rapide vers la salle.

-"Je pensais que tu aimais Tyler ?" demanda le beau blond aux yeux bleus et à l'allure de prédateur. Il en était vraiment un !

-"Tyler et moi nous sommes plus ensemble depuis longtemps." expliqua Caroline "Je faisais ça car je voulais voir comment tu réagissais ! C'était stupide de ma part mais j'aimais bien ça ! J'aimais bien l'idée que tu tiennes à moi vraiment"

-"Je le savais ! De toute façon personne ne peut me résister ! " Se vanta Klaus avant de s'arrêter à cause d'un bruit, Caroline aussi était stoppé.

-"C'est quoi ces hurlements encore ?" demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils et en entrant dans la salle. On pouvait voir Kol et Bonnie se regarder comme s'ils allaient s'entre-tuer. La sorcière avait vraiment une envie meurtrière.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Elena en regardant sa meilleure amie. Stefan et Damon regardaient Kol prêt à attaquer le jeune Mikaelson. Katherine envoyait quelque chose sur son portable. Elijah avait une bouteille de Wiskhy dans la main et ne disait plus rien.

-"Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi la table est dans le salon cassé en deux? Où sont les chaises ? C'est quoi de ce mur qui manque ?" demanda Matt en regardant le désastre.

-"Désolé mais on ne va pas tout te raconter, fallait être là ! " dit Stefan en regardant l'humain d'un air fatigué.

-"Bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il à fait encore ?" demanda Caroline en s'approchant d'Elena et de Bonnie.

-" Il m'a embrassé sans prévenir ! "Se scandalisa Bonnie.

-"Ah faut prévenir ?" demanda Kol en souriant "Bonnie je vais t'embrasser dans 10 secondes" dit l'originel avant d'avancer vers Bonnie mais la sorcière le stoppa avec ses pouvoirs.

-" Je vais te tuer ! " Menaça Bonnie.

-"Hey, tu parles et agis comme si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé en retour. Tu as adoré que je t'embrasse, trésor, arrête de nier." Taquina Kol en faisant rougir Bonnie.

-"ESPECE DE ..."

-"On signe le contrat ?" demanda Elijah en se mettant à travers Bonnie.

-"Qu'on le signe tous avec notre sang et qu'on en finisse. J'en ai marre de cette maison de malade ! " dit Bonnie d'une voix plus calme.

-"Je vais regretter de poser cette question mais quelqu'un à des questions ?" demanda Elijah en regardant tout le monde dans la salle et en lâchant sa bouteille de Whisky. Soudain, Damon leva la main.

-"La torture mentale est interdite hein ?" demanda le vampire aux cheveux aussi noir que le charbon.

-"Oui, Damon ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?" demanda Katherine voulant partir de ce manoir elle aussi. Elle avait plein de choses à faire.

-"Katherine, s'il te plaît ?" implora Stefan, ne voulant pas qu'une autre dispute intervienne.

-"Ou mon amour" dit Katherine en donnant un clin d'œil à Stefan "Je me tais"

-"Oui Damon" répondit Elijah.

-"Alors je me demandais : Est-ce que des anévrismes à longueur de journée provoqué par une certaine sorcière ou encore les pouvoirs de télékinésie de la même sorcière qui nous envoi contre un mur, est-ce que c'est de la torture mentale et physique ? Pour ma part, il me semble que oui ! " dit Damon en ignorant le regard abasourdi que lui donnait Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr ! Les anévrismes sont de la torture. Bonnie ne devras plus utiliser ses pouvoirs sur qui que ce soit qui signe le pacte!" dit Elijah "Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant ! " rajouta l'originel en regardant la mine décomposé de la sorcière.

-"Non, ce n'est pas juste" cria la sorcière "il m'agace toujours, il le fait exprès ! Comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas le remettre en place ?" demanda exaspéré la sorcière sous le regard amusé de Damon.

-"Tu n'auras pas le droit Bonnie" dit Elijah.

-"Oui, Bonnie. Tu n'auras pas le droit ! " Répéta Damon victorieux "Alors on se dépêche de faire ce pacte ?" se pressa le vampire, heureux de pouvoir dire adieu aux anévrismes.

-"Si c'est comme ça, je ne signe plus le pacte" dit Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine "ça fait 5 contre 5, nous devons re-débattre" ajouta la sorcière fièrement, la mine de Damon était redescendu tout à coup. Elijah voyait dans sa tête, une porte se refermer subitement devant lui. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Pourquoi, Pourquoi et encore Pourquoi ?

-"Petite sorcière, tu n'as pas le droit de te rétracter." intervient Damon en s'approchant de Bonnie et en étant face à face avec elle.

-"Bien sur que si j'ai le droit pauvre nigaud ! " rétorqua Bonnie en fusillant du regard le vampire "Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser emmerder par un con dans ton genre. Tu as peut-être réussi à avoir Elena, toujours avoir une amitié avec ton frère mais moi je ne suis pas bête ! Si toi, tu as le pouvoir de m'asticoter tout le temps, d'arriver sous ma peau pourquoi moi on m'enlèverait le pouvoir de me défendre ?" s'énerva Bonnie en étant proche de Damon.

-"Non mais tu t'entends ! C'est amical si je t'emmerde ma petite Bon-Bon ! C'est les bases de notre amitié solide ! " Répliqua Damon en s'approchant plus de Bonnie. Ils étaient proche tout les deux et cette proximité ne plaisait pas à Elena et à Kol.

-"Notre amitié !" demanda Bonnie interloqué "Tu sais ou tu peux te la mettre notre amitié ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Dans le cul ! " dit Klaus en souriant.

-"LA FERME ! " Répliquèrent Damon et Bonnie ensemble, n'accordant pas un regard à Klaus qui allait s'en mêler.

-"Il est vraiment chiant cet hybride" dit Damon en regardant enfin Klaus.

-"Ouais, qu'il se mêle un peu de ses affaires" dit Bonnie en reculant de Damon.

-"Tu sais Bonnie, je te considère vraiment comme une amie" dit Damon la voix douce.

-"Vraiment ? demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui" répondit honnêtement Damon "On forme un duo de choc en plus !"

-"Oui c'est vrai ! " admit Bonnie. Elena et Caroline étaient heureuse d'assister à cette scène, c'était rare que Damon sois honnête avec quelqu'un. Puis voir Damon et Bonnie s'entendre ensemble, c'était beau à voir. Klaus et Kol roulèrent leurs yeux en l'air pendant que Stefan était heureux que son frère considère Bonnie comme une amie. Katherine, elle était en train de filmer avec son portable.

-"Bien mais je n'ai pas envie de signer le contrat ! " dit Bonnie. "Pas pour toi Damon" rajouta la sorcière "mais par rapport à ce vampire là" dit Bonnie en désignant Kol du regard.

-"Moi ?" demanda faussement choqué Kol "Qu'ai-je fait ?" demanda le vampire en prenant un air dramatique.

-"Elijah, comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui ? Il m'harcèle sexuellement ! " expliqua la sorcière en regardant Elijah qui avait à nouveau sa bouteille de whisky dans les mains presque vide.

-"Harcèlement sexuelle ?" demanda outré Kol

-"Oui harcèlement Kol" dit Klaus.

-"Il va arrêter Bonnie, je te l'assure ! " dit Elijah en regardant longuement son frère Kol pour qu'il prenne l'allusion.

-"Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon" dit Kol en levant ses yeux au ciel

-"Alors, on fait le contrat ?" demanda Elijah les yeux suppliant.

-"Oui" dit Bonnie.

-"Enfin, je vais chercher la coupole" dit Elijah avant de partir et de revenir aussi vite avec une coupole dans sa main, un vieux parchemin, et une lame. "On déverse tous notre sang dans cette coupole" expliqua Elijah avant de s'ouvrir le poignet avec ses dents de vampires. Il laissa couler un peu de son sang dans la coupole avant de la faire passer à Rebekah qui s'ouvrit le poignet avec ses dents et en fit de même. Ce fut le tour ensuite de Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Klaus et Kol. Elena, Bonnie et Matt, se firent une petite entaille à la main et laissèrent couler le sang dans la coupole qui était à moitié pleine. Damon donna de son sang à Elena pour que sa main guérisse. Rebekah en donna à Matt et Caroline à Bonnie. Elijah prit la coupole dans les mains et ouvrit le vieux parchemin. "Nos sang qui sont mélangé et nous devons à présent le verser sur le vieux parchemins qui contient notre accord." expliqua Elijah avant de faire comme il l'avait dit. Le sang coulait sur le parchemin et une lumière dorée apparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière dorée disparut pour laisser place aux noms des membres de ce pacte. Ces noms étaient écrits en rouge, le sang mélangé de tout le monde.

Klaus Mikaelson

Kol Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

Rebekah Mikaelson

Matthew Donovan

Caroline Forbes

Bonnie Bennett

Katherine Pierce

Stefan Salvatore

Damon Salvatore

Elena Gilbert.

-"C'est bon ?" demanda Elena en regardant le vieux parchemin.

-"Bien sur que oui !" dit Elijah en soupirant. Le soulagement était évident, le sourire étendu du vampire apparaissait enfin.

-"Attends j'essaye un truc ! " dit soudainement Klaus en s'approchant de Stefan et en lui donnant un coup de poing fort dans le ventre. Soudain, Bonnie, Elena et Matt se retrouvèrent à genoux en tenant leur ventre et en criant légèrement. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Caroline, Katherine et Damon sentirent le coup de poing comme si Klaus leur en avait donné un.

-"Recommence plus ! " grogna Damon en se dirigeant vers Elena et en la relevant. Matt se releva tout seul pendant que Bonnie vit une main apparaitre devant elle. Elle leva la tête pour voir Kol lui sourire. Pas un sourire suffisant et arrogant. Un sourire réel. Bonnie voulait ignorer Kol mais il était trop tard. Son corps avait réagi avant, en prenant la main de Kol qui l'aida à la relever. Une fois debout, elle lâcha la main de Kol et lui murmura un merci rapide.

-"Désolé ma douce" dit Klaus en remettant une mèche de cheveux de Caroline derrière son oreille.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, tu as voulu voir si cela fonctionnait" dit Caroline en souriant tendrement à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Cependant, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit car Klaus regardait tout le monde. Elijah regarda sa montre avant de dire :

-"8 heures et 34 minutes de débats ! A cause de vos conneries, vos disputes, vos affaires de cœur, nous sommes restés 8 heures et 34 minutes" dit Elijah la voix sombre "A cause de vous, j'ai eu un mal de tête effroyable ! J'ai perdu mon sang froid ! J'ai pensé à me planter moi même une dague dans le cœur ! Au début c'était prévu qu'une heure ! " Expliqua le vampire toujours aussi sombre.

-"Oh Elijah ! Tu vas pas nous faire une dépression ?" demanda Klaus en taquinant son grand frère.

-"Arrête de plaisanter ! " cria Elijah.

-"Oh, bravo ! Tu t'améliores, tu as su que je plaisantais" dit Klaus en rigolant et en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère qui fermait les yeux et pensait à plusieurs manières de passer sa colère.

-"Bon, j'ai soif. On va se tailler une veine ?" demanda Klaus en regardant Kol et Rebekah.

-"Pas de problème" répondit Kol.

-"Caroline, ma douce ! Veux-tu te joindre à nous avec les Salvatore et la garce de Pierce ?" demanda poliment Klaus.

-"Non merci" répliquèrent Stefan et Caroline sèchement.

-"Je savais que votre réponse allait être ceci, à la place on peut tous aller au Grill boire un verre et faire un billard" proposa Klaus. Caroline sourit avant de se mettre à côté de Klaus. Matt rejoint Rebekah pendant que Damon et Elena se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la famille originel. . Elijah fut étonné et croyait qu'il allait se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Pourquoi Klaus faisait ami-ami maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire 8 heures et 34 minutes plus tôt ? Elijah regardait Bonnie à présent car son frère Kol l'énervait, encore.

Bonnie fit non de la tête mais Kol la supplia de venir

-"Allez, trésor, je promets que je ne mords pas" supplia le vampire.

-"Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois près de moi" répliqua Bonnie en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"Si tu viens ce soir avec moi, je te laisserais tranquille. Je ne t'embêterais plus, c'est promis ! " dit Kol savant parfaitement qu'il usait du mensonge pour amadouer sa sorcière. Oui sa sorcière! Il avait trouvé enfin une raison de rester à Mystic Falls. Bonnie n'était pas stupide ! L'offre était trop belle pour être vraie.

-"Non car tu mens ! "

-"Viens ! "

-"Non !"

-"Viens je te dis" persista Kol.

-"Non"

-"Si"

-"Non"

-"Si"

-"Non"

-"Nan"

-"Oui"

-"Super !" s'exclama Kol pendant que Bonnie se maudissait d'être tombée dans un piège aussi bête et flagrant !

-"Katherine, Stefan ?" demanda Elena en regardant chacun d'entre eux.

-"Non, je vais repartir pour d'autre horizon" dit Katherine "J'en ai marre de me battre dans le vide" rajouta la brune aux cheveux bouclé avant de partir "Mais je vous donnerez de mes nouvelles sur facebook ! " ajouta le vampire avant de partir hors de la salle en faisant bien claquer ses talons. Stefan, regardait partir Katherine, se demandant si elle ne jouait pas encore avec lui et ses sentiments. Il avait envie de la croire quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait mais il avait peur ! Oh et puis ZUT ! Se dit le vampire avant de courir après Katherine sous le regard affectueux de son frère et neutre d'Elena.

-"Katherine ! " Appela Stefan en la voyant sur l'allée des Mikaelson.

La jeune femme se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Ne me dit pas que Mr Stefan Salvatore à du mal à me laisser partir ?" dit Katherine d'un air hautin en regardant Stefan intensément.

-"Dit moi la vérité Katherine ! " ordonna Stefan en la prenant par les épaules. On aurait même dit qu'il essayait de la contraindre. Katherine, arrêta de sourire et fixait Stefan du regard. Le vampire mâle, pouvait voir dans les yeux de Katherine de l'incertitude ! C'était une première pour lui.

-"La vérité mon cher Stefan, c'est celle-ci" déclara Katherine avant de prendre le vampire par le cou et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stefan. Katherine embrassait passionnément Stefan qui répondait au baiser. Pour Katherine, c'était le bonheur, c'était ce qu'elle recherchait le plus ! Stefan Salvatore, le seul et l'unique ! L'amour de sa vie. Des fois elle regrettait vraiment d'être une sale garce mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était sa carapace ! Pour ne pas exagérer trop, elle se retira de Stefan qui grogna de frustration "Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé"

-"Pourquoi tu m'obsèdes encore ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours cette appréhension quand je te vois ? Et la question la plus importante, pourquoi je t'aime toujours malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait ?" demanda Stefan avant de poser ses lèvres sur Katherine et de contrôler leur baiser. Après un petit moment le jeune homme se détacha avant de dire : "Reste Katherine »

Katherine souriait de toutes ses dents avant de déclarer "J'attendais que tu me le dise depuis une éternité ! "

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le chapitre 3. En fait je crois que c'est le plus nul niveau humour. J'espère tout de même avoir votre avis. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre Bonus … Je ne vous end it pas plus, c'est une surprise. J'espère que vous serez présent pour le final.**

**Bisous à tous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir. Dès que j'ai une autre idée sur une histoire de ce genre ou avec de l'humour, je n'hésiterais pas à la poster. En attendant je vous offre le Bonus qui reprend l'idée de Facebook. J'en ai déjà lit un ou deux mais pas sur Vampire Diaries, j'aime assez bien mais sans plus. J'ai décidé de le faire par rapport à Katherine lol. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC. (Pour ma part je ne pense pas).**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Le débat du siècle !

**Chapitre 4 :** Bonus

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**2 semaines plus tard. Facebook. **_

**Katherine Pierce vient de se connecter.**

**Katherine Pierce à ajouté une vidéo.**

Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et 456 amis aiment.

**Commentaires:**

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **C'est ça que j'ai raté pendant que je faisais la gym avec Matt. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu la bagarre !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Ils étaient lourds !

**Caroline Forbes :** C'est les garçons !

**Damon Salvatore :** Enlève cette vidéo tout de suite Katherine ! La honte quand je cris pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux ! "

**Bonnie Bennett:** Ouais trop la honte ! Katherine garde la vidéo stp.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Kat s'il te plaît, n'attire pas l'attention avec la vidéo !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Nan garde la vidéo, j'adore ou Damon se fait massacrer à coup de poing par moi.

**Damon Salvatore :** Espèce de minable !

**Klaus Mikaelson **: Efface la vidéo ou je l'a signal !

**Katherine Pierce :** Ou là là, quel menace ! I'am afraid !

**Elena Gilbert : **Pourquoi t'aimes pas la partie ou te fait taper par Stefan avec une plante verte ?"

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Dégage la doppelganger ! Je dis ça c'est pour Stefan qui se fait fracasser le crâne contre le mur :-)

**Katherine Pierce :** Je garde la vidéo xp.

**Ben Miller : **Waouh trop bien cette vidéo Kat. Est-ce que vous êtes des amateurs ? Car franchement on dirait que vous vous tapez vraiment et sans retenue. J'adore trop cette vidéo, vous êtes excellent !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Euh merci, tout est mis en scène ça nous as prit des heures !

**Katherine Pierce :** Mon petit-ami à raison ...Ben merci à toi pour ton commentaire chou !

* * *

**Caroline Forbes est en couple avec Klaus Mikaelson **

Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore et 1243 personnes aiment.

**Commentaires : **

**Tyler Lookwood: **Super la blague ! J'y aurais vraiment cru ;-)

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Ce n'est pas une blague. Demande à Caroline.

**Tyler Lookwood :** Je ne te crois pas KLAUS ! Tes petites jeux commencent sérieux à me gonfler !

**Caroline Forbes :** Euh ...c'est la vérité Tyler ! Klaus à raison, nous sommes vraiment ensemble maintenant !

**Tyler Lookwood :** Super sympa de l'apprendre comme ça ! Il est notre ENNEMI ! E-N-N-E-M-I Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes : **plus maintenant, je suis désolée Tyler !

**Tyler Lookwood:** Sa ne va pas de jouer avec mes sentiments ! D'abord Matt, puis moi et après Klaus ! Avec qui tu vas sortir après hein !

**Katherine Pierce :** Ouh là ! Je sens que je vais adorer lire cette discussion moi !"

**Bonnie Bennett : **Je n'approuve pas sa relation avec Klaus, Ty mais tu n'as pas le droit de sous-entendre que Caroline est une p**e. Elle à des sentiments pour lui et aussi bizarre qu'est cette situation, Klaus aussi à des sentiments pour elle !

**KLaus Mikaelson :** C'est gentil Bennett de nous défendre ! Je crois que tu commences à bien m'aimer.

**Caroline Forbes :** Merci Bonnie. Tu vois Tyler, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Tu crois que je commence à bien t'aimer ? Tu te trompes Klaus !

**Tyler Loocwood:** Bonnie mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et arrête de prendre la défense aux deux!

**Elena Gilbert : **Tyler ne parle pas comme ça à mes amis !

**Tyler Loockwood **: Elena ...

**Damon Salvatore :** C'est quoi le problème ici ? Le petit clébard s'énerve car il s'est fait piquer sa copine ? xp

**Kol Mikaelson : **C'est à toi de te mêler de tes affaires Loockwwod ! La jolie Blonde n'est plus avec toi mais avec mon frère. Sois un homme ! Relève tes bijoux et casse-toi ! Sinon, Salut ma petite sorcière ;-)

**Katherine Pierce:** J'adore!

**Stefan Salvatore:** Katherine...

**Bonnie Bennett :** ... Ouais, salut et ... au revoir !

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Bon le louveteau, je crois que tu as comprit le message ! Barre-toi de la discussion.

**Tyler loockwood :** Bien sûr que je vais me barrer ! Je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps sur des personnes qui ne valent rien !

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** Vu que Caroline semble aimer les blonds (elle est sortie avec Matt et maintenant elle sort avec mon frère) Tu devrais essayer de te teindre les cheveux en blond. Prends du l'Oréal !

**Matt Donovan :** l'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien !

**Klaus Mikaelson :** L'oréal parce qu'il vaut que dalle !

**Elena Gilbert :** MDR

**Caroline Forbes :** Bien trouvé.

**Bonnie Bennett: **ouais c'est vrai ...

**Kol Mikaelson :** Pas mal !

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** xD

* * *

**Elena Gilbert : **Vient de passé une mauvaise journée à cause du gars qui lui sert de petit-ami :-(

Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan, Klaus Mikaelson et 32 personnes aiment.

**Commentaires : **

**Damon Salvatore : **Vraiment ? Tu publies ça sur facebook ?

**Bonnie Bennett **: Quand je te disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de suivre ce dingue dans la forêt. Damon croit qu'il sait tout mais il n'est même pas capable de retrouver son chemin dans une foret en montagne xP

**Elena Gilbert :** Ouais... J'aurais dû t'écouter Bon-Bon.

**Caroline Forbes :** Le principal c'est que vous êtes tout les deux en vie lol

**Damon Salvatore :** Petite sorcière, tu ne peux plus me donner des anévrismes mais ce n'est pas la peine de te déchaîner sur moi sur facebook et à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Cherche pas, tu n'as pas mon niveau pour irriter les gens !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Pauvre Elena ! Tu dois vivre avec le fardeau d'être la petite-amie de mon grand frère !

**Katherine Pierce :** J'ai vraiment eut de la chance d'être tombée amoureuse de Stefan et non Damon !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Ouais, pauvre Elena :-(

**Damon Salvatore :** Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, ton commentaire me fait mal au cœur :'-(

**Katherine Pierce :** Tu as un cœur ?

**Damon Salvatore : **Oui et il bat pour Elena. Et toi avec ton cœur de pierre ? Pas trop lourd t'as pas peur de couler dans l'eau?

**Katherine Pierce : **Nan sa va :-) Merci de t'en inquiéter mon chou !

**Elena Gilbert :** C'est mignon ce que tu dis Damon mais je te fais toujours la tête.

**Damon Salvatore :** Arrête de mentir ma puce ! N'oublie pas que tu as découvert l'amour en nature ;-)

**Caroline Forbes :** Tu veux dire l'amour de la nature ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Non Blondie ! L'amour en nature xD Elle à adoré et en a même redemander.

**Elena Gilbert :** DAMOOONN !

**Bonnie Bennett : **beurk

**Caroline Forbes :** ... :-)

**Damon Salvatore :** Sois pas jalouse Bonnie, toi aussi tu vas trouver un amoureux. Attends, je vais faire une annonce.

**Bonnie Bennett:** Fais ça et t'es MORT!

**Stefan Salvatore :** Damon, pas de bêtises !

**Klaus Mikaelson : **Tu ne peux pas le tuer Bonnie ! Le contrat.

**Damon Salvatore: **Merci beaucoup Klaus de le lui rappeler.

* * *

**Katherine Pierce :** Vient de passer un agréable moment avec Stefan Salvatore (On remet ça ce soir après notre rendez-vous) ;-)

Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert et 534 amis aiment.

**Commentaires :**

**Klaus Mikaelson :** C'était comment ? xp

**Stefan Salvatore **: cela ne te concerne pas !

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** On est juste curieux !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Oui et qu'est-ce que tu as préféré Kat ?

**Stefan Salvatore :** Pour répondre à ta question Kol, tout xp mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas vos oignons.

**Katherine Pierce :** Klaus : C'était trop bon ! Et Kol, j'ai tout aimé.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Arrête d'étaler notre vie privée sur facebook !

**Katherine Pierce :** Hey, Stefounet il ne faut pas le prendre mal ! Il n'y'a rien de visuel et d'explicite !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Dommage !

**Elena Gilbert :** Damon et Katherine sont vraiment semblable ! Courage pour toi et moi Stefan !

**Stefan Salvatore : **Merci Elena :-)

**Katherine Pierce :** Hé la Gilbert ! Ne t'approche pas de Stefan avec tes petites phrases. Il est à moi !

**Elena Gilbert :** T'es jalouse ?

**Katherine Pierce :** De toi ? Laisse-moi rire ma pauvre petite ! Reste-juste loin de Stefan avant que je t'arrache les deux yeux !

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Tu ne peux pas, le contrat !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Toi et ton contrat tu nous saoul ! On le sait c'est bon !

**Stefan Salvatore : **Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime Katherine ! Elena et moi sommes amis maintenant.

**Elena Gilbert **: Exactement :-)

**Stefan Salvatore : **Pardonne-là pour sa jalousie Elena.

**Katherine Pierce :** mouais mais fais gaffe Gilbert, je pourrais te faire mal comme pour rire.

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Tu ne peux pas Katherine, le contrat !

XD

XD

XD

XD

N'oubliez pas le contrat Surtout. N'oubliez pas !

**Bonnie Bennett :** (-_-)

* * *

**Damon Salvatore vient d'ajouter une photo de Bonnie Bennett**

**Description :** Salut les mecs, je viens de mettre la photo de Bonnie Bennett, une fille super chiante mais adorable ! Elle est célibataire et je tiens à lui faire une faveur en faisant passer un casting pour lui trouver la perle rare. Poster vos vidéos et laissez vos commentaires. Bonnie, je le fais pour toi. Grosses bises, Damon ton ami :-)

Klaus Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes et 321 amis aiment.

**Commentaires :**

**Stefan Salvatore :** Je sens qu'y'en a un qui va se faire démonter xD

**Dylan Gramz **: Salut, je trouve que Bonnie Bennett est trop mignonne. Je me verrais bien faire un bout de chemin avec cette jolie damoiselle.

**Samuel Rodriguez : **Waouh, la demoiselle est charmante. Une fille comme elle ne devrait pas être célibataire. Viens me voir pour qu'on discute ensemble ma jolie :).

**Ben Miller :** Bonnie, je te trouve très canon comme fille et tu es super sympa ! On est dans la même classe en chimie au lycée. Je suis même ton partenaire.

**Johnny Sander :** Belle nana ! Sa te dit qu'on fasse un tour sur ma bécane et qu'on boit un verre ensemble. Je te montrerais ensuite les alentours de ma ville.

**Benjamin lacuisse :** Mes yeux sont éblouis par ta beauté la Miss, jamais plus je ne verrais la noirceur qu'est notre monde tant que mes yeux seront posés sur ta personne. Reste avec moi pour toujours. Soit ma lumière éternelle dans ce monde noir, remplit de ténèbres.

**Klaus Mikaelson :** J'ai hâte que Bonnie voit tout ça !

**Rebekah Mikaelson : **Moi aussi :-)

**Caroline Forbes : **C'est mignon !

**Stephano32:** Mon cœur vient de battre subitement ! Il s'accélère, s'accélère sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Stop, il vient de s'arrêter ! Pourquoi ? Car mon esprit m'a laissé imaginer tes lèvres sur les miennes.

**Alicia Lenars :** Je ne sais pas si tu es de ce bord mais je tente ma chance. J'ai jamais vu une meuf aussi canon que toi et j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse plus connaissance nous deux.

**102 commentaires plus tard...**

**Kol Mikaelson :** C'est quoi de ce bordel Damon !

**Damon Salvatore **: T'as pas lu la description idiot ? Je cherche un prétendant pour Bonnie.

**Kol Mikaelson :** Je l'ai très bien compris Bouffon ! Je te conseille d'enlever tout ce merdier de facebook avant que je ne fasse des recherches pour tuer ces gars minables !

**Damon Salvatore :** Ecoutes, le petit Mikaelson. Je comprends que tu sois jaloux ! Bonnie te repousse depuis le débat. C'est dur mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Bonnie fait partie des choses que tu ne peux avoir. *Soupir* Oui je sais la vie est injuste mais sois fort ! ;-) ;-) Puis tu es la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais que Bonnie soit.

**Klaus Mikaelson :** C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis deux semaines !

**Elena Gilbert :** Damon, enlève tout les commentaires de tout le monde et la photo. Bonnie ne s'est pas encore connecté. Il y'a encore une chance pour ta survie.

**Damon Salvatore :** Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena, je fais quelque chose de bien pour ma petite sorcière adoré.

**Kol Mikaelson : **Bande de naze. Bonnie est raide dingue de moi mais elle ne le sait pas encore ! Alors ce casting complet est de la m**de.

**Johnny Sanders :** T'es jaloux Kol Mikaelson ? Bonnie n'est pas à toi donc tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver dans cette discussion et taper une crise !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Tu habites où le ptit malin ?

**Johnny Sanders :** 214 rue Ploucnard. Je t'attends le jaloux !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Okey pas de soucis. Ce soir je te rends visite et tu vas m'offrir le dîner gratos ! Cela fera aussi un con en moins sur terre !

**Bonnie Bennett **: Damon, je trouve ça trop gentil de faire ceci pour moi. T'es trop mignon et jamais je t'en remercierai assez mon ami. Kol Vas-t'en de la discussion et oublie-moi ! et n'ose pas te rendre chez ce Johnny ou tu risque de te retrouver six pieds sous terre.

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Tu ne peux pas, le contrat !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Fou moi la paix avec ton satané CONTRAT !

**Kol Mikaelson :** T'es pas sérieuse ? O-o

**Damon Salvatore :** C'est vrai Bonnie ? Je suis heureux de lire ça.

**Bonnie Bennett :** Bien sur que NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI ESPECE D'IDIOT! RETIRE CE CASTING RIDICULE TOUT DE SUITE AINSI QUE LA PHOTO. TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHERE SALVATORE. Quand à tout les gars et aussi la demoiselle, je ne suis pas intéressé merci. Un crétin à fait ça sans mon autorisation. Désolé.

**Katherine Pierce : **Tu as eut un sacré succès Bennett !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Ouf, je suis soulagé de lire ça moi !

**Damon Salvatore :** Petite ingrate ! Je fais ça pour toi, pour resserrer encore plus nos lien d'amitié et t'es pas contente ! Bonjour le remerciement !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Enlève la discussion tout de suite.

**Damon Salvatore :** Ou quoi ? Un anévrisme ? Une brûlure ou l'envoi contre le mur ?... Attends, attends, j'ai failli oublier... TU ne peux pas hi hi hi.

**Bonnie Bennett **: Sinon je te bloque de mon facebook !

**Stefan Salvatore :** Damon, fais ce qu'elle te dit et tout de suite !

**Damon Salvatore :** Bon d'accord je vais le faire et après je vais m'excuser sur son mur. Alors heureux Saint Stefan ?

**Stefan Salvatore **: Très heureux !

**Damon Salvatore :** ELLE M'A BLOQUE LA PETITE PESTE, JE NE PEUX PLUS VOIR SON MUR ! Bonnie Bennett, t'as intérêt à remettre tout dans l'ordre.

**Stefan Salvatore : **Bien fait !

**Kol Mikaelson **: Il y'a une justice dans la vie au moins !

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** Facebook ?

**Caroline Forbes:** Tu l'as bien cherché Damon !

**Elena Gilbert :** Je te l'avais bien dit Damon !

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Quel affront tout de même. Tu pourras plus aller voir ses photos et son mur !

**Matt Donovan :** mwahahahah

**Damon Salvatore :** Attends dès que je la revois !

* * *

**Katherine Pierce vient d'ajouter une photo.**

**Description: **Je me sens d'humeur généreuse pour toi Bonnie. Vu que tu te fais harceler par les mecs à cause de Damon et que tu cherches une solution pour te débarrasser d'eux, je mets une photo de toi et Kol qui va être heureux ! Enjoy ;-) PS: Je sais que tu en pinces pour Kol.

Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson et 289 personnes aiment.

**Commentaires :**

**Caroline Forbes :** C'est quand Kol à embrassé Bonnie dans la salle de débat ?

**Katherine Pierce **: Ouais et il semble que Bonnie à apprécié :-)

**Kol Mikaelson :** J'adore cette photo, je te l'emprunte Katherine. Je vais la mettre en fond d'écran d'ordinateur et aussi sur mon portable 3

**Stefan Salvatore : **Je suis d'accord avec Katherine sur ce coup-ci. Ne m'en veux pas Bonnie mais tu as l'air d'apprécier.

**Elena Gilbert :** OMG

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Bah je crois que tu as une chance Kol. Je n'avais pas vu cette photo !

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** Bonnie, arrête de prétendre détester Kol maintenant ! Et succombe à ses charmes !

**Matt Donovan :** mwahahahah

**Kol Mikaelson : **Bonnie, ma petite sorcière, profite de tes dernières heures de célibataire ;-)

**Bonnie Bennett :** OH MON DIEU ! Katherine je vais signaler la photo alors retires-là avant !

**Kol Mikaelson : **Bonnie, pourquoi enlever une photo si magnifique ?

**Bonnie Bennett :** Kol Mikaelson arrête avec tes conneries !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Quand une fille rabaisse toujours un garçon ou le raclaque, cela veut dire qu'elle cache ses sentiments pour lui !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Moi je suis une exception !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Un dîner ce soir au Grill ?

**Bonnie Bennett **: Non

**Kol Mokaelson : **Trésor, arrête de nier tes sentiments !

**Bonnie Bennett :** Arrête de m'inventer des sentiments pour toi "trésor"

**Zoéline Kristen :** Vous feriez un beau couple tout les deux !

**Bonnie Bennett : **Merci mais non merci.

**Elena Gilbert :** Allez Bonnie, arrête de nier tu me l'as avoué hier soir que tu aimais bien Kol. (Je dis ça car cela risque de durer longtemps ton déni)

**Bonnie Bennett :** ELENA ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

**Elena Gilbert : **Pour ton bien :-)

**Kol Mikaelson : **Intéressant à savoir ! Bonnie maintenant que l'on me confirme ce que je savais déjà, tu ne peux plus nier tes sentiments. Accepte, s'il te plaît le rendez-vous ^-^

**Bonnie Bennett:** ...pfff... D'accord.

**Kol Mikaelson **: YESSSSSSSSS ! Tu vas voir Bonnie, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

**Damon Salvatore :** Hey Bennett, tu m'as peut-être bloqué mais je peux voir ce que met Katherine et les autres ! Tu vas tout de suite me débloquer de facebook et ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous avec ce crétin ! Tout le monde mais pas lui !

**Kol Mikaelson :** Occupe-toi de toi andouille.

**Bonnie Bennett : **Je tiens avec Kol :-)

**Elena Gilbert :** moi aussi (désolé mon cœur)

**Katherine Pierce :** Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon action aurait permis de créer un couple. Suis-je devenu gentille ? J'espère que non. Rien que d'y penser je suis malade :s

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Bravo frérot !

**Caroline Forbes :** Ouais et vive la team Kennett ! Après la team Klaroline bien sur.

**Stefan Salvatore: **Team Kennett? Team Klaroline ?

**Caroline Forbes : **un mélange de Bennett et Kol et de Klaus et Caroline.

**Stefan Salvatore :** Ah d'accord :-)

**Katherine Pierce **: Vive la team Steferine avant tout ! (Stefan/ Katherine, hein mon Stef)

**Elena Gilbert :** Vive la team Delena !

**Rebekah Mikaelson : **Vive la team Rebekatt lol !

**Matt Donovan :** C'est pourri notre Team à nous ! Et si c'était la Team Mebekah ou alors Mabekah ? ...Nan, ça fait con !

**FandeVampirehybridesorcière :** Salut, je suis un grand fan des vidéos que poste Katherine et j'aime aussi les photos qu'elle met de tous. Je suis ami avec tout le monde et je suis aussi une de vos camarades de classe. Je vous adore tous mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur les couples. Moi je verrais bien Team Stelena, Team Bamon.

**Stefan Salvatore: **Team Stelena?

**Elena Gilbert **: Oui, en fait elle veut dire toi et moi.

**Stefan Salvatore: **Ah ok. Ben non, moi je suis team Steferine!.

**Damon Salvatore:** Team Bamon?

**Caroline Forbes : **Bonnie/Damon lol (j'imagine le couple que cela formerait et je n'arrête pas de rire lol)

**Bonnie Bennett : **T'es pas sérieuse ? Team Bamon ! Faut vraiment être taré pour imaginer ça !

**Damon Salvatore : **Moi et Bonnie c'est team Bamon pour le duo 'sauver des vies'. Amoureusement... Ce serait la guerre tout les jours !

**Kol Mikaelson :** C'est mieux la team Kennett :-)

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Non, team Klaroline c'est la meilleure !

**Katherine Pierce: **Team Steferine en force xP

**Elena Gilbert : **Team Delena

**Bonnie Bennett :** Team Stelena était pas mal quand même ! lol je rigole...

**Caroline Forbes :** Team Bamon aurait été pas mal !

**Elena Gilbert :** Team Berémy aussi c'était pas mal mais mon frère à tout gâché.

**Bonnie Bennett: **Du passé...

**Damon Salvatore : **Team Stelena était trop fade à mon goût ! Team Delena arrache tout ! Team Maroline était pas mal au tout début mais c'était plus ça !

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** Il y'a un temps ou la team Stebekah s'entendait bien. Maintenant, c'est la team Rebekatt qui écrase tout le monde.

**Kol Mikaelson :** Vous déconnez ou quoi ? Team Kennett vous met K.O

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Vous voulez la guerre ou quoi ? Team Klaroline un point c'est tout.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Steferine.

**Damon Salvatore: **Delena.

**Caroline Forbes :** Klaroline.

**Bonnie Bennett : **Kennett.

**Kol Mikaelson :** Oh Bonnie, tu tiens pour nous deux xD

**Bonnie Bennett:** -_-

**Katherine Pierce:** Steferine.

**Matt Donovan :** Faudrait peut-être refaire un débat pour savoir quel team est la meilleure ?

**Kol Mikaelson : **Ouais,bonne idée.

**Klaus Mikaelson :**OuaIs mais on le fait chez les Salvatore ce coup-ci. Je viens de terminer ma déco dans le manoir.

**Stefan Salvatore :** D'accord, il faut en parler à Elijah.

**Caroline Forbes: **yep yep.

**Elijah Mikaelson : **NOOOOONN ! PLUS DE DEBAT. HORS DE QUESTION!

**Kol Mikaelson **: Oohh tu viens de te créer un compte facebook grand frère :-)

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** Je viens de l'accepter en ami.

**Klaus Mikaelson :** Tu deviens cool Elijah !

**Elena Gilbert :** Salut !

**Bonnie Bennett;** pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire un débat ?

**Caroline Forbes :** Oui Pourquoi ?

**Damon Salvatore :** Tu seras encore notre médiateur !

**Elijah Mikaelson :** NON C'EST NON ! P-A-S D-E D-E-B-A-T. De toute façon le meilleur team, c'est la Team Elijah.

Fin de discussion.

Fin de l'histoire. Nah

**Klaus Mikaelson **: =O

**Kol Mikalson :** :-/

**Rebekah Mikaelson :** Pff

**Elena Gilbert:** ...

**Katherine Pierce:** Mmmmmh

**Caroline Forbes: **OK

**Bonnie Bennett:** O-o

**Matt Donovan:** :-s

**Damon Salvatore:** =-(

**Stefan Salvatore :** Sa vous dit d'aller à la plage demain aprèm ?

**Tout le monde :** Ouais bonne idée :-)

**Elijah Mikaelson : **pouah (-_-) je comprendrais jamais ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête. Ils se disputent et la seconde d'après ils se retrouvent à faire des projets ensemble.

* * *

**Elijah Mikaelson :** Va faire un tête à tête avec une bonne bouteille (O-o)

**Commentaires :** aucun

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le Bonus, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. C'est maintenant la fin de l'histoire, c'était une idée comme ça que j'avais eu et qui ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. J'étais très heureuse de lire vos commentaires et je le serais encore plus si vous me mettiez votre commentaire final pour cette histoire. **

**Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt peut-être. **

**(^-^)**


End file.
